Field
Embodiments relate to the field of bicycles, and, in particular, to transmissions for electric bicycles.
Description
Bicycles enable a rider to transport himself or herself over a riding surface by converting a pedaling motion of the rider's legs into rotational motion of a drive wheel of the bicycle. One challenge with bicycles is that it can be easier or harder to pedal the bicycle depending on various factors, such as speed, inclination, rider ability, and the like. To enable easier pedaling and/or to make riding a bicycle more efficient, various devices have been developed to enable selectively changing a gear ratio between a pedal crank and the drive wheel. Two examples of such devices are a derailleur and an internally geared hub. With a derailleur, a driven sprocket set coupled to a wheel comprises a plurality of concentric sprockets of different sizes that a drive chain can move among. With an internally geared hub, a drive chain engages a single sprocket coupled to the hub, and gears within the hub enable changing of the gear ratio.
Further, with the development of new technologies, various types and kinds of electric bicycles are available today that can operate on electric and/or manual power. Many different types of electric bicycles are available and comprise various types of parts, such as motors and batteries, customized for different laws and regulations of each jurisdiction. Most electric bicycles are quite particular and lack compatibility or flexibility. For example, a certain electric bicycle can be restricted to be used in conjunction with certain parts, certain configurations, and/or within certain jurisdictions only. In other words, the electric bicycle industry lacks any standard or base model that can easily be adapted to accommodate different regulations, different parts, and/or different configurations. Further, the same electric bicycle may be considered by law a bicycle, a moped, a motor assisted cycle, or a motorcycle depending on jurisdiction and specification. The most common jurisdictional variations are total power permitted, top speed permitted, and whether the motor is controlled by a hand throttle or by pedal input.